familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mandsaur district
Mandsaur District is a ''' District of Madhya Pradesh state in central India. The town of Mandsaur is the administrative headquarters of the district. Origin of name The District takes its name from the headquarters town, Mandsaur. It is considered to have been evolved from Marhsaur, originating from Marh and Saur or Dasaur, two of the villages which merged in the town. The town was known as Dashpur in ancient times. Geography The district has an area of 9,791 km². The district is part of the Malwa region, and is bounded by Neemuch District to the north, Rajasthan state to the east and west, and Ratlam District to the south. It is part of Ujjain Division. Mandsaur District forms the northern projection of Madhya Pradesh from its western Division, i.e., Ujjain Commissioner's Division. It lies between the parallels of latitude 230 45' 50" North and 250 2' 55" North, and between the meridians of longitude 740 42' 30" East and 750 50' 20" East. The district is an average-size district of Madhya Pradesh. It extends for about 142 km. from north to south and 124 km. from east to west. Climate The climate of this district is generally dry except in south-west monsoon. Year may be divided into four seasons. The cold season is from December to February. This is followed by the hot season from March to the middle of June. Thereafter the south-west monsoon season starts and continues up to about the middle of September. The average annual rainfall in the District is 786.6 mm. The rainfall in the districts in the region round about Sitamau- Mandsaur- Malhargarh, and in general increases in the northern part of the district from the west towards the east. The heaviest rainfall in 24 hours recorded at any station in the district was 323.9 mm. at Garoth on 1945 June 29. In the district there is rapid increase in temperatures after February. May is generally the hottest month with the mean daily maximum temperature at 39.80 °C and the mean daily minimum at 25.40 °C. Days are intensely hot in summer and hot dust-laden winds which below during this season add to the discomfort. On individual days in the summer session and in June before the onset of the monsoon the day temperatures often go up above 45 °C. January is the coldest month, with the mean daily maximum temperature at 35.00 °C and mean daily minimum at 9.30 °C. Industry It is famous for large production of opium around the world. The slate pencil industry is the main industry of the district. Some parts of the district have also been proven by C- WET for establishment of wind farm. Now some wind farm industries has also been takes place in the district. Divisions The district is divided into four sub divisions and eight tehsils. The sub divisional headquarters are at Mandsaur, Malhargarh, Sitamau and Garoth. Where, Mandsaur, Malhargah, Garoth, Shamgarh, Dalauda, Bhanpura, Suwasra and Sitamau are eight tehsils of District. Kindly verify the name of tehsils of Mandsaur after delimitation it has six tehsils and these are:- Mandsaur, Malhargarh, Sitmau, Suwasara+Shamgarh, Garoth+Bhanpura, Dalouda. Vehicle number plates beginning with '''MP-14 are identified as a registered vehicle under the properly followed rules and regulations. Demographics According to the 2011 census Mandsaur District has a population of 1,339,832, roughly equal to the nation of Mauritius or the US state of Maine. This gives it a ranking of 361st in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 13.19%. Mandsaur has a sex ratio of966 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 72.75%. Culture Mandsaur is rich in archaeological and historical heritage But what makes it famous is the temple of Lord Pashupatinath located on the bank of shivna. Its idol has parallel only in Nepal. The most common language is Malvi (Rajasthani and Hindi Mixed). Notable personalities * Manu Bhandari (1931- ) Author. Born in Bhanpura.Manu Bhandari Profile www.abhivyakti-hindi.org. References External links *Mandsaur District web site *http://www.onefivenine.com/india/villag/Mandsaur List of places in Mandsaur Category:Districts of Madhya Pradesh Category:Mandsaur district Category:Districts in India